Intrepid Quest
by The Other White meat
Summary: A girl wishes upon a shooting star to be in the DBZ world. Her wish is granted, but she loses her memory. What adventures will she find??? R&R Please!
1. Episode 1: Wishes and New Life

Intrepid Quest  
Episode 1: Wishes and New Life  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or anything else worth admiring.... *cries*   
  
A/N: I actually spent time planning this story! So if this one ends up crappy...then it proves I can't write. And just to remind you, this is an alternate universe!!! It may not follow the DBZ story line all the time, or any of the time because I made it that way...the power is mine!!! *Does an evil laugh* _O I hope I can update this story regularly so keep the reviews coming and I'll also try to make the "episodes" longer, too. So let us begin the story!  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Miako's POV:  
The cold October wind blew wildly as I started my walk home from the bus stop. I crossed my arms as an attempt to make my self warmer, but the wind wouldn't let up. The neighborhood ahead of me, the same one my house resides in, looked rather colorful with the autumn leaves in large piles, being blown about and landing back onto the grass from which it had been raked. I smiled and continued on foot down the leafy sidewalk, towards my house.  
"Otousan, I'm home!" I shouted as I walked in the door. Hanging up my hoodie, and dragging my heavy backpack I walked through the hallway to the kitchen. "Tousan?" I called again, but I got no answer. In the Kitchen I was just about to open the fridge when I saw a little note. Picking it off the fridge I read: Be back at 9:00pm!  
I scowled; Tousan was on another date. I crumbled up the paper and walked into the living room. I looked at the picture on top of the fireplace. It was of my Tousan and me. I looked nothing like him; I look like my Kaasan, which was what I hated about my self. I had dark brown hair to my shoulders and light brown eyes, just like Kaasan. I sighed and turned on the TV. Flipping through the channels, I found there was nothing on. I went up to the video player and pressed the play button. Inside I still had the Trunks Special videotape that I had watched the night before. Content, I sat down turned up the volume and got out my math book. Opening it I found the note my Sensei wanted Tousan to see. The truth was I was failing math miserably, and being in 10th grade, that is not a good thing. In fact I don't think that is a good thing in any grade. Getting distracted, I started doodling on the note, drawing DBZ characters all over and then I drew myself. I wrote the names down next to the characters, #17, Trunks, #18, Bulma, and Miako (me). Miako is not my real name, but I do not like my real name, which is Naochi, for I am named after my Okaasan who left my Tousan and I all alone. My life is so messed up.  
I looked up at the TV screen and watched the characters go on with their interesting lives. I wondered how they could always go through such turmoil, yet they always end up being okay. It was sunset outside, and the stars were just coming out; looking at the TV again I saw it was sunset there too. I went outside into the backyard looking at the sky that was of beautiful shades of pink, red, orange, and purple. Staring at the heavens I watched it grow dim and a blanket of stars was spread out over the night. I lost track of time and finally realized how frozen I was. My body was numb all over and I was shivering. Before heading indoors, I took one more look outside and I saw a shooting star. I quickly thought of a wish: "I wish I could be in the DBZ world!" I told the stars out loud. I waited a second, but nothing happened. I turned around and just as I was about to walk into the house I saw an intense burst of light and blacked out.   
I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me. I seemed to be in a space pod of some sort...a space pod?! I was in a saiyan space pod, I was sure of it! And it was anime; I was anime! I stared at my hands, which were 2D, but they felt normal. My attire was blue fighting gi pants and a white tank top, and brown boots. I reached up and felt my hair, which was untidy. I tried to straighten it, but no avail. Getting frustrated I took a lock of hair and brought it to the side of my face where I could look at it. I was shocked to find it was jet black. To solve my suspicions I felt behind me and sure enough, I found a furry appendage. I was taking it all in, I'm a saiyan-jinn in a space pod in the DBZ world. I was no longer in my world, with Tousan...YES! I looked around the small space pod to see where it was going anyways. I flipped open a small screen and it had some automatic destination to a planet I won't even attempt to pronounce, but I was very close to Earth. Me being good with computers, well...sort of, it was easy to find the auto override key and with that I then typed in my new destination: Earth. I smiled and sat back, now watching the stars fly past. Curling my tail around my waste, I waited, trying not to fall asleep, for fear that this was all just a good dream, but fell asleep anyways.  
Elsewhere...  
Reader's POV:  
Trunks gazed at the stars from his window seal, one knee to his chest the other dangling of the side. His Okaasan, Bulma, has been working on her time machine for three months, and it was looking promising, but still had a good month or two before being completed. Trunks stopped staring; he felt a ki coming to earth amazingly fast and would be here any second. Trunks was about to go tell his Kaasan, when he heard the large explosion of a crater being formed. It was here. Wasting no time, he flew from his window towards the mysterious ki, but he wasn't the only one.  
"Hey #18 do you feel that?" #17 asked his twin while blasting the rest of the large city they were destroying to oblivion. #18 looked at her brother and nodded. "Why don't we check it out?" #17 asked turning from his sister. "Sure, but you better stop destroying the malls #17, I need new clothes." She told him and they flew off towards the ki as well.  
Miako's POV:  
I dazedly woke up to find supposedly my space pod had crashed and I was laid out face first in a puddle of blood on the ground outside of it. I spit out the dirt from my mouth and sat up. My head hurt so bad...looking up at my pod I saw it was in flames. Checking myself out I found cuts and bruises and a large gash in my head. Standing up, a little wobbly at first because of loss of blood I guess, I looked around me. There were remains of buildings and small fires, besides the one of my small space pod, everywhere. I tried to remember where I was, but my memory was a giant blur. All I could remember was my name...Miako, and that I was a saiyan-jinn. I struggled to remember something else, but nothing came! Frustrated with my own stupidity, I stomped the ground with my foot and my tail started to twitch with annoyance. Just then I felt a ki, wait, a ki? My memory must be coming aback a little! Anyways, the ki was coming from the left and seemed to be heading towards me! Wondering whom it could be, I waited for my adversary to arrive.  
Reader's POV:  
'Who on Earth could this new ki belong to? I already have enough trouble with the androids...' Trunks thought miserably as he was flying towards his destination. 'Well whoever it is, I'm about to find out who they are and what they want' he thought as he came the end of the flight, but before he could see the person who owned the ki, he spotted others first. Trunks came to an abrupt halt as he saw flying towards him, or more towards the person below, the androids.  
"Hey look, it's that annoying kid! Do you think he has anything to do with that person down there?" Juuhachigou asked her brother as they too stopped in mid air. "I dunno, but why don't we finish him right now." #17 said, a small smile forming upon his face, and soon #18's. "What are you two doing here?" Trunks asked the twins, anger bubbling inside him. "Just passing by," #17 said coolly, quickly glancing down at the person with the new ki, "but since you're in the neighborhood I guess we can stop for a bit and finally destroy you. So why not make it easy and just give it up and die?" He finished, crossing his arms. Trunks growled at #17's malicious antics and also looked down. He couldn't make out the figure from so far above the ground. "Sorry, I don't have time for you, so why don't you go back to hell!" Trunks snarled at them, he would kill them right then and there if he could, but he couldn't let the person below get away. #17 chuckled, then #18 looked at him and told him"#17 let's just get this over with, this is boring." "Your right #18, lets finish this." #17 said with a look of pure malevolence plastered on his face. Trunks didn't have time to move before #17's fist slammed into his stomach, followed by a round house kick to his head sending him flying into one of the many ruined buildings below.  
Miako's POV:  
I watched that purple haired guy slam into a building, creating a body imprint in the cement. The window next to him shattered and fell to the ground. After that I saw the blonde lady make a light in her hands and it shot out towards the guy stuck in the building! It hit him with a large explosion, making the building crumple to the earth. Nobody could have survived that! That made me angry, that purple haired guy had done nothing to them! My tail lashed behind me and I remembered what I saw them doing, they could fly! I jumped in the air and attempted to fly. Nothing happened. I then tried using all my energy to float, closing my eyes really tight, and when I opened them I was two feet above the ground! I almost lost control, but I regained my balance and flew off towards the fight.  
Reader's POV:  
Miako made her way up right behind the twins, who were waiting for the smoke to clear so they could attack Trunks again. "Hey! Two against one? That's not fair!" She yelled at them, her angered made her tail thrash behind her. #17 and #18 slowly turned around. "And what business is it of yours?" #18 asked her, obviously annoyed. "None!" Miako said as she attempted to punch #18, but #18 caught her fist with ease. "You're weak." #18 stated, then she punched Miako in the jaw, which sent her soaring back, but Miako caught herself. Miako wiped her lip, which had started bleeding, and noticed she had a lot of blood all over her from the gash on her head. She was distracted long enough for #18 to rush towards her and kick her in the back, which made her fall to the ground at amazing speed. Trunks, who had just flown out of the rubble that was once a building, saw Miako hit the ground from the blow she had received from #18. He flew down to see that it was a girl...a saiyan girl. Miako got up and noticed that purple haired boy was there. 'He is not dead!' She thought, "Erm...hi." She said, trying to wipe the dirt off her, but it didn't help any, she looked a mess. "My name is Miako." She told him, her tail moved friendlily back and forth. Trunks, caught off guard by her friendly approach, took a minute to say something. "My name is Trunks." He said. "What are you doing here?" Miako looked at him in complete confusion. "I don't know, I say those people fighting you and I didn't think it was very fair, so I came to help." She said. Trunks was yet again caught off guard by her answer and just dropped it. "We should get out of here, we aren't any match for them." Trunks said, motioning towards the twins who were headed towards them. Miako nodded, "Where do we go?" She asked. Trunks studied her, he didn't quite trust her, but she didn't seem untrustworthy. "I guess you can come to my place, but we must hurry!" He said, and grabbed her hand, and pulled her into the air. "I can fly you know!" Miako said as she felt like her arm was going to be ripped out of its socket. "Oh." Trunks said, and without warning he let go. Miako's heart skipped a beat as she felt she was falling, but quickly started flying and caught up with Trunks. The twins saw that they were flying a way and quickly started to chase them. Trunks and Miako weaved in and out buildings trying to lose them but it didn't work. The twins got tired of the chasing game and just started firing ki blasts everywhere. Trunks grabbed Miako's hand again and pulled her under cover behind a building. "Suppress your ki," He whispered to her. Miako didn't have a clue what that meant, but tried anyways. Trunks and Miako stayed there in the undercover area, waiting for the many blasts to stop, and when they did they heard talking. "Did we get them?" #17 asked his sister. "How should I know?" #18 asked her brother. The argument about whether Trunks and Miako were dead or not went on for a while before the twins finally decided to leave. "Lets go!" Trunks told Miako and they headed towards Capsule corp....  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Did you hate? Love it? R&R Please! ^_^ I have had fun writing it and it will be a very long fan fiction I guarantee..._O 


	2. AUTHORS NOTE FOR COOL FLAME!

AUTHORS NOTICE FOR COOL FLAME!!!!  
Katy: This is not about Intrepid Quest, sorry. OMG!!! O_O Cool Flame has been deleted, and I didn't do it!!! *Cries* I mean there is not a single trace of Cool Flame on my ENTIRE computer!!! I went onto my computer and it was gone! This sucks royally, and so does my computer! *Punches Computer* Man...anyone who liked the story, I am deeply sorry and have no clue what happened, so please feel free to send me hate mail...wait, don't send me hate mail!!!   
Gohan: But that guy just punched me! Now I can't punch him back?!?!?!  
Katy: Yep, that guy doesn't even exist anymore, and in my fanfics, you don't exist yet either! So disappear!!!  
Gohan: *Disappears*  
Katy: ...Well...that is all I had to tell you, so...yeah. I'm going to check my computer for viruses or kill my brother if he deleted it...either one's okay....bye.  
  
~The Other White Meat 


End file.
